Dark Collector
by magicksparkle
Summary: Carpathian children are taught about the days of old, where heroes lived everyday. What happens when one of those heroes comes out from hiding and visits his homeland? Will his Lifemate accept him as her storybook hero or will she disappointed that he is not as he is portrayed in the stories they are told.
1. Chapter 1

Sayuri held her breath as the nun handed back her pop quiz. She was unsure of her grade but as she gazed down at the red 100 she was surprised.

"Sayuri."

"Yes sister Mary?"

"You will see me after class."

"Yes sister Mary." Her heart fell as she thought of the lecture she was going to get. She not only was late to class that morning but she skipped afternoon prayer. She was not Catholic yet she was forced to go to a Catholic school. The class drug by and when the bell rang everyone ran to the door, everyone except Sayuri. She walked up to Sister Mary's desk slowly.

"Yes Sister Mary?"

"I drew up that quiz before lunch, how did you pass with a perfect score? You cheated."

"I did not. It was all simple really. I memorize everything I read. Photographic memory."

"Or a spell from a demon." The nun said slowly. "Perhaps the demon you have tattooed on yourself?" Sayuri gasped, she did not think the nun knew. Her tattoo was a gift for her sixteenth birthday by her brother. She ahd a birthmark in the shape of a dragon and she just had it enhanced with a sharper edge and flame from its mouth.

"I have no such thing." She nearly shouted.

"Really? Father!" The nun shouted. The Father entered along with two altar boys. The boys held her down while Father unbuttoned her shirt. Sayuri struggled against the boys but she could not move. There were a few girls in the hallway that passed the open door and when they saw what was going on they shot her looks of worry and sympathy before running away. The father traced the tattoo around her belly button before dropping lower. Sayuri screamed as his hands slipped into her skirt and suddenly he was yanked off of her. Sayuri looked up to see her brother Tanaka, He was furious. He grabbed Sayuri and they bolted for the door, she tried to fix her uniform but he stopped her.

"I want mom and dad to see what is going on at that school."

"They never listen." Sayuri whispered miserably.

"Then I will take you away. Now you still have your tickets for your missionary trip next week. I want you to go. Not as part of the school but a vacation for you."

"Yes oni-chan." She was excited for the trip but worried about it all at the same time. It seemed the trip would change a lot.

"You will like it."

"I hope so." Sayuri was begining to perk up.

Sayuri sat at the terminal, ready to board her plane. A nun from the school dropped her off but she had changed clothes, still wearing a cross she changed to a shorter skirt and a lower cut white blouse. She wore stiletto lke heels that accented her long legs, She wore bright red lipstick that clashed with her darker skin but somehow went well with her blonde hair. She had asian features but the body of a young aphrodite. She had all the men watching her and she smiled at all of them. That sweet innocent, I don't know what I am promising when I look at you like this smile. Except she knew. She was no virgin. She knew exactly what she was doing. The pa system called for her boarding and as she sat down in her seat a man sat next to her. He had black hair and eyes that were so dark she swore they were black as well.

"What brings you to my home country?"

"Missionary position." She said with a smile. He nearly choked as he did a doubletake.

"What?!"

"I am from a Ctholic school. I am being sent to help spread the word of God." She drawled.

"You do not believe?"

"Hardly."

"Then why?"

"Make the trip? It is my last vacation before, well before i grow old." Sayuri laughed but it was hollow and they both heard it. They landed hours later and before he could speak to her, she dismissed him. "Listen I have to go. I am expected at the inn." She hurried out the airport with her bags and half ran through the village to the inn.

"Hello, may I help you?" A woman asked. She had a nice smile and a mothering look about her.

"Yes, i have a room. Sayuri."

"Ah yes, come this way."

Sayuri sat on the edge of her bed, she had changed into shor shorts and a tank top. She slipped on her tennis shoes and she stared out the window. The night beckoned her yet something about it made her pause. She shook her head and stood. She was almost to the door when lightning struck. She paused, her hand on the cold metal, she gazed behind her toward the window to see a giant bird on the balcony railing. Sayuri almost turned to let it in but decided better and left her room. She hurried out of the inn and sucked in the night. She walked toward to woods. She climbed the path up towards the mountain peaks. The higher she went the faster the wind blew, the more intense the storm became. By the time she was high in the forest she was lost and seeking shelter.

A clearing loomed ahead and as she entered it Sayuri came upon a house. It had a wrap around porch and several men were standing together talking. Sayuri ran forward, she was drenched and her legs were covered in mud. Low branches and underbrush scratched her legs so little lines of blood criss crossed her legs and arms. She fell to her knees at the base of the steps. The men turned suddenly to observe her. One man fled down the stairs to kneel beside her. His black hair whipped in the wind, his silver eyes flashed with power.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" She asked, confused. She was lost in thought as she gazed into the depths of his eyes. "Sayuri. My name is Sayuri."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I felt. I felt a pull."

"What is your family name?" He asked as he duscreetly spit on his hands and rubbed his saliva over her cuts and scratches.

"Romanov." He froze.

"It can't be! Mikhail! Get inside. I will heal the girl and question her myself."

"Question? I am sorry, I do not know what I have done wrong."

"You have not done anything." Another man said as he approached her.

"Then why question me?" Sayuri asked, suddenly afraid.

"We just want some family history."

"I was born in the states. I do not know anything else. Beynd my parents we know nothing of the family. My father was asian. My mother was Russian. They were each adopted so neither knows anything. Please, let me go. I have to go back."

"Go back? Go back where?"

"The inn. I am supposed to be at the inn. Please let me go." Sayuri struggled in the silver eyed man's grasp. His grasp was firm though, and Sayuri could not break free.

"Who expects you there?"

"Umm…."

"No one. She is here to spread the word of a god she does not believe in." Sayuri turned her head to see her flight companion.

"What?"

"I go to a catholic school and after a physical…. altercation I left. I could not have the Father touch me anymore."

"He touched you?"

"Many times. He made sure all the virgin girls never stayed that way. I was one of the first he went after. My parents said it was an honor. It was a privilege. Something to be proud of. I just felt disgusting."

"You were wrongly used. Let us care for you."

"At what price?"

"No price to you."

"Then why would you take me in?"

"It is the right thing to do."

"Wow, real honor, did not think that still existed."

"So you are a true Romanov?" Mikhail asked, he was excited to meet an older family, especially one with a royal background.

"As far as I know."

"That is very cool." Another male said.

"Listen, I hate to change the subject but where am I going to live?"

"With me." Mikhail answered firmly. He wanted the female in his care to protect. It seemed right, like it was fate that she come to his house, so he will follow fate's design… just this once.

And so Sayuri moved in with Mikhail where she was given freedoms she had never known. She called her brother once a week to let him know how she was, he did not approve of such a hasty move but after a phone call with Mikhail, he warmed up quickly. She was also never forced to worship, pray to, or follow any God, for which she was most grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayuri stared down at the worksheet in front of her. The math problem was killing her head and as she looked up at the teacher she knew she had to ask for help. She raised her hand and he called on her softly.

"Mr. Daratrazanoff. I am stuck on this problem, could you please explain it to me?" The class laughed at her question for they had been taught by him before and he was not known for helping the students. Sayuri who had moved in with Mikhail was placed in the school for Carpathian children, although she had yet to be turned. It was assumed since she had the psychic abilities she might as well learn the ways of the Carpathian race for her future Lifemate. The Carpathian race was on a fast track to recovery but it still had a long way to go. A few of the hunters turned to teachers, hoping the children would learn the skills necessary to survive. Gregori crooked a finger at her, and she rose with a smile. The class stared in disbelief at his summons.

"Sit here." He said motioning to a chair he kept next to him. She placed the worksheet on the desk and looked up at him.

"I am not sure what to do here. This has so many operations that I get lost." She explained.

"Please excuse my dear aunt sally. Parenthesis, exponents, multiplication, division, add, subtract. Right to left." Gregori explained.

"But division comes before multiplication, do I divide first since it is left of the multiplication?"

"Yes, and add and subtract are the same way. interchangeable, just make sure you do all multiplying and dividing first."

"Thank you sir." Sayuri rose and went back to her seat to finish her work. When they had all turned their sheets in Gregori rose to address his class.

"Before I continue to our history lesson I wanted to make an announcement. One of the Carpathians that I have covered in our history lessons is visiting the area and seeing as they are old friends I have asked them to stop by and teach you of another time. Which of you can guess who it is?" His gaze swept over the class, hoping one would have been paying attention during his lessons.

"Malachi the metalworker." One boy guessed.

"He disappeared years before Gregori was born so not an old friend." Sayuri supplied.

"Well how about Wesley the weaver?"

"Weaved into his own tapestry when Gregori was a young lad by our standards so he will not be stopping by." She retorted.

"What about Savon the slayer?" His voice was rising in anger and Sayuri answered in a louder, annoyed voice.

"He was killed in battle centuries before Gregori was even thought of."

"Listen here you smart ass." He shouted at her.

"Enough." Gregori's voice cut through the air causing silence to fall in the room. "Thank

you for reminding me why I teach Sayuri, you have certainly paid attention." His praise lifted Sayuri's spirits and she smiled broadly. "Who would you guess is coming? Who would you like to meet?

"Easy, Caleb."

"Who?" Someone asked.

"The collector." Gregori offered.

"Oh, how boring."

"Not boring. He preserves our history by collecting papers, knowledge, and artifacts.

When the plague hit us long ago it was him to find the cure and when it hit again centuries later it was him to have the knowledge of getting rid of it then too. He saved our race." Sayuri argued.

"This is true. Very good Suyuri." Gregori smiled. You are correct on both bits of information. It is he who is coming."

"Is it? Oh!" Sayuri nearly squealed.

"Yes and I want all of you to find a question you wish to ask him, every one of you for you will be called on to ask." The class all but groaned but tatianna was excited. The bell rang and everyone bolted, except her. She approached Gregori's desk.

"Is it true? Truly true?"

"Haha, yes dear he is coming. You like him?"

"He is my favorite from your stories."

"He will be happy to hear that."

"I doubt it." she answered, suddenly sad.

"Why?"

"He is way greater than I could ever be. He is socially out of my league."

"Being a friend of mine I happen to know he loves to meet new people." Gregori smiled.

"You are certain?"

"Very, now go. Your next class starts soon. " He dismissed her but watched her leave. He had spoken of her to Caleb and his friend was in fact happy to meet Sayuri. She was in for a surprise when he would know who she was.

Sayuri rose early, the sun just going down. Tonight was the night that Caleb would be at the school. She dressed quickly in the ways of humans, wanting something to do that would keep her hands busy. Her parents laughed when she walked into the room with a long black skirt and a black blouse and had her hair up in a bun. She raced to class, hoping to be the first there and as she walked into the empty class she knew she achieved her goal. The class trickled in, and as the bell rang Gregori walked in. Caleb followed and Sayuri held her breath. He wore a black shirt with a strange red symbol and his tight jeans hugged his hips. His black hair was braided down his back. As he faced the classs he got a look at his eyes. They were green, as told in tales but when his power gathered it was said that they transformed, took on the eyes of a dragon. A gift said to have been bestowed upon him but the Dragon Lord when Caleb saved one of his pips.

"Does everyone have a question? Who would like to ask theirs first?" Gregori asked with a smile. He had planned on calling Tatianna first anyways but her hand shot up first. Gregori nodded at Caleb and Caleb flashed his teeth at his friend.

"Sayuri, what is is you would like to know?"

"How did you know when the second plague hit? It was said to only have one thing in common. How did you make the connection?" She had hardly finished asking her question when power seeped into the room and before her eyes she watched Caleb change. Power radiated from him and staring at her were the lethal eyes of a dragon.

"Class dismissed." Gregori said softly knowing what was happening. He wanted the students out of harm's way. Caleb stood still, battling his emotions and Sayuri burst from the room. She was almost to the door when she ran into Aiden, another of the teachers.

"What's the rush?"

"Caleb. He is acting weird. His eyes changed and he is sending of waves of power. Gregori asked us for questions and after the first one he started acting strange." The truth dawned on him and he looked down at the girl before him.

"Who asked the first question?"

"Me." she whispered. I think I angered him." she almost sobbed.

"Come with me." Aiden escorted Her to her home and between Mikhail, Raven and himself they stood guard.

Gregori and Caleb arrived an hour later after Caleb had gotten control of his emotions.

"Sayuri. Caleb would like to speak with you." They were let in but Sayuri ran and hid behind Aiden who chuckled. Caleb moved to stand before him.

"It has occurred to me that I did not answer your question. The thing it had in common was its victims, I figured it had to have mutated and changed its symptoms but continued its course." Caleb explained. "I have a question for you now. How did you know it was me coming to visit?"

"You were the only one Gregori spoke of who has not disappeared or been slaughtered."

"I have also been told I am a favorite of yours." Caleb continued. Sayuri looked around Aiden to stare in disbelief at Gregori for telling him that.

"I did tell him. I also showed him your report on him." Gregori confessed.

"That? It is full of grammatical errors and full of problems." she exclaimed.

"I rather enjoyed it. In fact. I collected it." Caleb said as he pulled the paper out. Sayuri cried out in surprise and everything went black.

When she woke she was in her own bedroom, tucked into her own bed. She pushed back her warm blankets and stood on shaky legs. She stumbled down the stairs to find them all in the kitchen discussing something.

"What will you do now?"

"Well it is her choice. I would like to take her with me but I do not think that is going to happen. My sweet Sayuri will not come. She is very free spirited I fear. I may be her favorite storybook hero but in real life? Who can say." Sayuri heard her lifemate's voice. How could he be so uncertain of her feelings? Of course she would leave with him. She entered the room, her head held high.

"I will be leaving with you."

"Really love?"

"Of course Caleb. You are my hero. In my stories and real life. An ancient to be revered." She had to stop herself from gushing about her Lifemate when they all laughed at her. "He is." She tried to explain but Caleb raised a hand at her.

"Please. My heart will explode with joy. Let us be off then. I wish to take you home."

"Where?"

"My home. Do you remember where that is?"

"Hmm, I know you spent a lot of time in the asia area but that is not your home. You own several castles across Scotland but again not primary. Oooo, brain fart. OH! Ireland! You own a lovely Castle in Ireland!"

"Very good csitri. I am proud of you." His words filled her with love.

"Thank you."

"Shall we be off?" He stuck out his arm like an old english gentleman and she grasped it, vowing to never let go. "I should hope not."

Sayuri smiled at his words. He was always inside her mind, never daring to leave.

"Never." He whispered as he flew her to one of Gregori's homes that he had lent Caleb for the duration of his stay.

"How long will I have before we set out?"

"As long as you want. Now come here."

"I do not think I need much time. I may live with Mikhail and Raven, they are not my birth family. I love them, do not get me wrong, it will be hard to leave, but its with you that I belong." She explained as she stepped forward. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, happy to be with his lifemate, alone. Sayuri breathed in his scent, his very essence, and loving every moment. Caleb scooped her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest while he maneuvered several hallways. They entered a bedroom that was dimly lit by lavender candles. The walls were a soft purple, warm and welcoming. The carpet looked plush and soft but Sayuri had yet to touch it, nor would she get the chance that evening. Caleb set her on the bed and with a wave of his hand, her clothes disapeared. Sayuri gasped and raised her hands to cover herself.

"Shh, pet, why would you cover yourself from me? You are my exotic treat."

"Exotic?"

"Russian build with an Asian darker skin with the blonde is amazing. You are my treat, my succulent island fruit. I can not wait to sink my teeth into you." His words sent shivers down her spine and before she knew it, her hands fell to the bed.

"No man has ever said anything like that to me."

"Then they are blind." he said firmly.

"Please, do not lie to me. We are Lifemates, do not lie to me." Tears gathered in her eyes and she looked up at her man, a silent plea on her lips.

"Oh sivamet, never that. I can not, will not lie to you." He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She went willingly, seeking the warmth, the love. He cradled her to him, rocking back and forth, singing softly in a language she did not know. "Моя любовь" my love "How could you think I would lie to you?"

"I have always been told that I am ugly, words like that from a man like you? They nearly broke my heart. It made me so happy but it could not be true."

"It is true. You are so beautiful. You are my sweet Sayuri, my love, my heart. I love you." He gazed down at her, waiting for her acceptance. She seemed to be thinking hard but suddenly she leaned up and kissed him. He was shocked at first but he returned her kiss with just as much passion. He laid her on the bed and he loomed above her, never letting the kiss end.

Sayuri pulled away first, gasping for air. It was then that she realized Caleb's clothes were gone,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." her answer was strong and she knew that this was it. She was going to be with Caleb for the rest of her life. Caleb reached down between her legs and slipped a finger inside, Sayuri's eyes widened but she did not move, waiting for him to make his move. He slipped a second finger in and Sayuri shifted, it felt good but he had to move or she would explode. He smiled at her and fingered her slowly at first before picking up speed but before she could finish he pulled out. Sayuri whimpered, how could he stop now? Caleb chuckled and in one solid thrust he entered her. She cried out in pleasure as she stretched to fit him. He thrust again and again, taking her to the edge and over again.

They lay, panting out their exhaustion together. Sayuri was sweating, hot, and tired, but she had never been happier.


End file.
